


Of Whiskers and Fish Tales

by migrationation_owl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Cute Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Maybe - Freeform, MerMay, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Prince Adrien Agreste, Prince Felix, Slow Burn, adrien and felix are brothers, adrientte, felinette - Freeform, slight building on my mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: There haven't been many stories of seafolk and landfolk mingling with each other. And most of them end up having to sacrifice something to be with the ones they love.But Marinette was not the average mermaid.orMermaid!Au where Felix and Marinette are childhood friends and haven't seen each other in years. Adrien eventually discovers his brother's secret friend and both of them start learning more about another culture entirely.And maybe something about themselves along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im so excited for this fic bc of my weird fixation on mermay I CAN CONTRIBUTE  
> did u think i was done with felinette? HELL NO  
> but i also am a sucker for some adrientte so :3c  
> frankly i have no outline of an idea to go with this  
> i have no idea whats gonna happen too we all in the same ride together

“We’ll be arriving shortly back to the palace Prince Felix. I’m sure your brother and father will be ecstatic to hear about your studies over the past few years.”

“I’m sure they will.” Felix dismissively said towards the carrier and looked out of the window. Five whole years, five whole years since he was sent to another country to learn diplomacy and the world. While he can’t say that he wasn’t excited to be back in his homeland, he missed the ocean, he wondered how much Adrien has grown. It’s just that there was a lot of changes that Felix was not used to. He felt like a foreigner coming back into his old home, and it made him feel out of place.

Felix’s eyes looked at the deep blue ocean with a forlorn gaze. He reached in his pocket and took out a small necklace. It looked like a child’s project, being just a plain string and a small shell hanging off of it, but Felix treasured it more than anything.

* * *

_“Marinette…” A younger Felix hesitated called out, sitting on the little pier of their secluded beach, to a smaller head poking out from the water surface gazing up at him with curious blue almost cat-like eyes. “I have to go now.” The fins on the side of the girl’s ear drooped a bit as disappointment washed over her face again._

_“O-Oh… Tomorrow?” she spoke, her tongue stumbling to speak his human language._

_Felix shook his head sadly. "No… I'm not coming tomorrow." he looked at her and gulped. "I'm not coming back in a very long time… I'm sorry."_

_Marinette's eyes widened. "N-No…?" she said a bit confused, but judging by how Felix refused to meet her gaze it wasn't good. "Felix stay?" she asked again, a little more persistent with a slight hint of desperation. "Don't go…!"_

_Felix shook his head harder. "I can't. I'm sorry Marinette… my father he— he says I have to." he finally looked up, his heart wrenching to seeing Marinette's eyes gloss up and hearing her little hiccups that she was trying to hold in. "Don't cry…" Felix whispered, fighting back his own tears as he held out his hand for her to grab._

_Marinette's tears streamed down her face in fat drops, her hiccuping became more prominent as she grabbed onto Felix's like she was holding onto her life. "You h-have to come back." she choked out, looking up at Felix with determined eyes. "Come back see m-me!"_

_"I w-will." his voice cracked, letting a few of his own tears drip down on his face. "I promise," he said sniffling as he wiped his face with his sleeves._

_Marinette let out a few more shaken up sobs before she managed to calm herself to a sniffling state. Marinette shoved her webbed hand and stuck her pinky out at him. "Promise!"_

_Felix smiled to himself knowing that he taught her about pinky promises. He reached out and follow suited, reaching out to wrap his pinky around her's. Then he looked at her and repeated in a reassuring manner, "I promise."_

_Marinette smiled, slightly satisfied with the promise before frowning again. "Wait here!" she exclaimed and before Felix could ask her anything, she dived back into the water._

_It took about a few minutes before Marinette emerged to the surface again. She swam up closer to the banks, cupping something close to her chest. She opened her mouth, but paused, struggling to find the correct words._

_Felix looked at her hands curiously. "Do you have something to give me?"_

_Marinette perked up and nodded vigorously. "Yes! I have give!" she exclaimed as she held out a simple shell necklace which Felix gently took hold off._

_“It’s ‘gift’ Marinette,” he said, Felix stared at the gift in his hand and felt a warmth wash over him. "Thank you, Marinette. I'll treasure this." he smiled gently at her._

_Marinette chirped happily, her fins and tail flopped around. A loud voice shouted out, causing Marinette to duck back into the water._

_"Prince Felix! Prince Felix, it's time to go now!"_

_Felix gritted his teeth. Hating that he had to go across the world to be a better diplomat. He hated that his father is forcing him to this, hated that he'll be away from his home. He hated that he'll be away from his younger brother, practically forcing Adrien to face their father alone._

_But what he despised the most was the fact that he might never see Marinette again._

_His only friend, his closest confidant, someone who wasn't even human that couldn't speak his tongue. And yet, Felix put more trust in her, someone who has a tail like a fish and scales scattered across, pupils and nails sharp like a cat. He had more trust in her than anyone else he has ever met._

_"Coming!" he shouted back, turning back to the waters where Marinette poked her head out slightly._

_She looked at him with a solemn gaze. "Goodbye…?"_

_"...yeah…" Felix slowly nodded. "Goodbye…"_

_Marinette slowly nodded as well, understandingly. "Goodbye…” she waved, watching as Felix turned his back toward her again, only this time it was for a while.  
_

* * *

Felix closed his eyes and breathed. Though it has been years, the memory of his first friend was a fresh as the day they have met. 

Has Marinette also grown? Granted that she wasn’t exactly human, Felix had no idea how her kind aged.

Felix has grown a lot in the years, both physically and mentally. A little part of him hoped that Marinette would still be able to recognize him.

Will she still remember him? Does she even remember him?

The question made Felix’s stomach drop. No, he refused to believe that would ever be the case. 

But it has been five years… Felix never did specify how long he would be gone for, he didn’t even know if time mattered for Marinette’s kind. 

The thought of Marinette coming back to the abandoned beach every day for _five years_ , searching, looking for her childhood friend caused a wave of utter guilt to wash over him. 

“Wait for me…” he whispered to himself, clutching the seashell necklace as the Agreste Castle came to view.

“Feli!” Adrien exclaimed, rushing toward the carriage and nearly tackled his brother into a hug as soon as he took one step out. 

Felix stumbled back a few steps with Adrien’s weight and GOD. How much strength did Adrien have?! Did five years really change his younger brother that much? “Nice to see you too Adrien…” Felix wheezed at the impact but patted Adrien on the back with a softer expression in his eyes. Felix managed to pry Adrien off much and took a few steps back to face him. Taking a good look at his younger brother, Felix can definitely see their mother in him. Innocent green eyes and a smile to match. “You’ve grown,” he stated.

Adrien rolled his eyes playfully. “Well yeah.” Then he stared back at Felix with a nostalgic expression on his face. “Five years huh?” 

Felix slightly nodded. “Five years.” 

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while before Adrien softly spoke up, “Hey Felix?” 

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say uh… Welcome home…” he shyly smiled up at him. 

Felix stared at him for a few seconds, taken aback slightly but quickly warmed up with a gentle smile in return. He walked up towards Adrien, placing a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s good to be back.”

Adrien beamed, stretching his arms out to bring Felix in for a hug once more. Felix placed a hand on his back, bringing Adrien a little bit closer to return the hug. “Oh!” Adrien looked up at his brother. “You’ve got to tell me all about the other kingdoms you’ve seen!” he said with childlike wonder as he practically dragged Felix toward the castle by his arm.

Felix chuckled. “Were my letters not enough?”

“But hearing from you is so much better! Come on!”

* * *

Felix sighed, aimlessly wandering around the halls with a sense of familiarity with each step he took. Adrien’s excitement has drained out all the energy that Felix had since the travel back and frankly, he was a little thankful that Adrien had to leave for his classes. 

He hasn’t seen his father yet. Felix didn’t know how to feel about that in all honesty. A little part of him was bitter because it’s been five years since he has last seen Felix, his eldest son, after sending him away. Aside from the fact that his father sent him away without asking him, Felix was bitter over the fact that it seemingly looked like his father didn’t even make an effort to see him. 

But another part of him was relief. Because frankly his father was the only thing he didn’t want to encounter when he got back home. His father has changed drastically ever since their mother died. A stern but kind-hearted man, doting husband, and loving father had changed to the worse once his wife was gone. And in turn, directed all agony and grief onto his sons. Especially Adrien.

Felix narrowed his eyes. After hearing what their father has been forcing Adrien to go through for the last five years, it made Felix discover this boiling pit growing in his stomach. This bitterness that Felix could taste in his mouth with the mere thought of their father. 

Never had he’d seen Adrien more… for the lack of words: loney. Constantly on a strict schedule and pressured into being seen as the perfectly good prince of the Agreste line. 

Gabriel attempted with Felix, keyword attempted. Funny how their father shifted toward Adrien, who was more pliable and malleable in his hands than Felix was. Felix was more like their father in every shape and form than Adrien was.

Loneliness was nothing new for Felix though. He never was as social as Adrien was when they were kids and never sought out attention from others, to form a connection. Companionship was something Felix never bothered to think of really. Burying his nose into books and opening new ones for days on end.

Then he met a girl from the sea. And the rest was history.

A memory of Marinette flashed in his mind. Even though she was the only being he would call a friend, it was still considerable more than what Adrien has. He really was the more lucky one out of the two huh? Having a friend, getting away from their father’s controlling grasp, exploring the world.

Adrien didn’t deserve this.

Felix stopped, his eyes pinned on the big family portrait on the wall. There was his father, steel cold eyes with none of the actual coldness in them. In front of him were them, Adrien and him. Both with baby faces, Adrien’s rounder than his own. Felix was almost amused by how his face was almost identical to their father’s. Then his eyes moved over at the woman in the picture, her eyes warm with a kind smile across her heart-shaped face. 

“Oh mother,” Felix said with a somber expression. “If only you were here, maybe things would be different for our family. For Adrien, for father,” he paused. “For me…” 

Felix looked up at their happy family portrait one more time before walking away from what used to be.

He walked down the halls and toward the front doors, hand in his pocket clutching onto the necklace. Felix had to go back to the spot, his and Marinette’s spot. He had to see her again… If she was still there that is.

“May I ask where you are going, Prince Felix?” 

Felix turned around, facing a pale woman with black hair tied up and almost dull blue eyes. He recognized her as the woman who told Adrien about his classes and someone whom he faintly remembered. “Nathalie,” he said in acknowledgment which Nathalie took and nodded.

“Pay me no attention, simply taking a stroll.” Felix simply said. “It’s been years since I have last seen the area I remembered once as a child.”

“Wouldn’t it be best off to go with a guard, Prince Felix?”

Felix scoffed. “Oh please, this area is more heavily guarded than other parts of the city. I won’t be far off.” his tone making it so that their discussion was ending here.

Nathalie stared at Felix for a while as Felix stared back if not with a little defiance before she sighed slightly. “Very well,” Tension that Felix didn’t realize he had faded away from his shoulders. “Please be sure to make it back before your father gets home.” There was a little motherly tone in her voice that Felix recounted hearing when she spoke to Adrien.

Which made sense. With their father refusing to remarry and preventing Adrien from having any outside relations, Nathalie was most likely the other figure in Adrien’s life to take care of him since Felix left. And he could see that protective, but not overbearing, vibe coming onto him.

Felix’s eyes softened and relaxed. “I’ll make sure. Thank you Nathalie.” he replied before heading out the doors to one destination in his mind.

* * *

_”Maman? Can seafolk and landfolk fall in love?” A little voice piped up toward her mother._

_“It’s not common, but it’s not impossible either.” Her mother said as she tucked her daughter in with a sheet of thick kelp._

_“E-Even if they could never be together…?”_

_“Many landfolk and seafolk are stubborn. They will always find a way.”_

_A little twinkle sparkled in the child’s eyes. “Because of love?” she asked softly._

_“Because of love.” Her mother smiled, confirming._

_“Just like you and papa…” she said almost in awe and her mother chuckled._

_“Yes, just like your papa and I. Now go to sleep Marinette, I’m sure your friend would like to see you tomorrow.” She leaned over and nuzzled the young girl earning a small trill in affection._

_“I’d like to see him too…” she murmured, already letting sleep come over. In her dreams, she dreamt of steel eyes and blond hair._

_And she continued to dream those for many moons for days on end._

_She stared as another full moon goes by, longingly gazing at the land. Waiting patiently by the shores of the beach._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse of how Felix and Marinette first met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so conceptually i have made Felix 2 years older than Marinette and Adrien  
> current time Felix and Marinette are 17 and 15 respectfully and the last time they have seen each other was when Felix was 12 and Marinette 10 so there has probably been some years since their first meeting |D

_  
Felix stared at the beach from afar with a book tucked under his arm. He looked back at the castle with an unreadable expression._

_It has been a few years since the queen, his mother Emilie, had been declared dead. And today marked the day that she died, leaving behind a crumbling family._

_His father sat him and Adrien down one stormy night that their mother was never coming back._

_Felix already had an early concept of death. Adrien, not so much. It only took a couple of days and the repeated answer of ‘She’s not coming home.’ for Adrien to realize what death was._

_And he, rightfully so, was devastated._

_The castle was in it’s worse state once again. A heavy, depressed atmosphere contaminated the air in every nook and cranny in the castle. Where his father would heavily lock himself away in his room to do his duties. Where Adrien, his little brother, locked himself in his room for the rest of the day, laying on his bed to the constant reminder to the day of their mother’s death._

_It was hard to tell who was affected the most by her death. And while Felix had his own way of grieving on this particular day, it wasn't as somber as what he had seen from Adrien and his father. He knew that crying over someone who’s dead wouldn’t bring his mother back to them._

_No matter how much he missed her as well._

_Felix sighed, unable to stand another minute at home he ultimately chose to head to the secluded beach a couple of minutes away from the castle. Looking at it now Felix could understand why no one really noticed this beach because it had nothing amazing to offer. Just an old wooden dock sticking out from the banks of the beach._

_“I guess this will do.” Felix huffed, walking down on the sand and onto the dock. The first step he took emitted a loud creak. Huh. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to be on here._

_Felix pursed his lips, really not wanting to go back to the castle, he headed up toward the very end of the dock and crossed his legs to sit at the edge before opening his book and sticking his nose in the text._

_Seconds past when Felix groaned in frustration upon realizing that he just couldn’t focus on the words today. He would catch himself accidentally skimming the text or just staring at one sentence for the longest of time. Frustrated, Felix shut the book and set it down next to him in a huff._

_His attention went to the vast ocean in front of him. The soft crashing of the waves, the smell of the sea, the endless depth of the waters. It reminded Felix of his late mother’s love for the ocean._

_His mother..._

_Felix dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a little black ring in the shape of a cat, a gift from his mother because she knew of his fondness, if not similar characteristics, to a cat. He never really paid much attention to jewelry. He’s a prince, at one point you grow tired of seeing the same golden riches and pendants to flaunt your status._

_But the ring came from his mother, a black ring that stood out on his figure in contrast to most of his attire._

_And it was the last item he had that reminded Felix of her._

_Felix fiddled with the ring for a bit as it was too big for him to wear on his little finger, he even brought it up to the sun for the light to shine on the details. There was a little part of him that wanted to chuck the ring into the ocean. He wanted to stop grieving, he wanted to stop feeling like the world always came to a stop on this particular day._

_All because his mother is gone._

_But… There was a little part of him that wanted to grow up quickly so that he can wear the ring properly. To show his mother how much he has grown and he would wear it with pride. Would she be proud of him? Can she see how damaged their family was right now?_

_The ring slipped from his fingers after twirling around with it and dropped on the wooden board. The ring didn’t stop, it continued to roll down to the very edge._

_Felix quickly reached out to grab it in desperation, but his reflexes weren’t fast enough because soon he watched the ring he held onto for so long plunge into the dark waters. He stared at the same spot where his ring disappeared with a blank stare._

_A wide range of emotions flooded the young prince. Anger, frustration, devastation, and finally loss. Felix sighed, staring at the waters below with slump shoulders. “Could this day get any worse?”_

_While it couldn’t have gotten as worse as losing his ring, it definitely got… stranger._

_Felix continued staring at the water. Something was moving nearby, he could see it, a light color shimmering through the water. Felix blinked, there couldn’t be a school of fish that close to the surface could it? But also what school of fish has iridescent pink scales?_

_Curious, Felix leaned over to get a closer look. It… It didn’t look like a school of fish, no, it was one rather large fish. Then the movement stopped, whatever trace of the pink figure disappeared in the depths._

_A little disheartened, Felix tried leaning over a bit more to catch a glimpse of the mysterious pink fish once more. He froze, spotting two almost glowing blue orbs just a few inches away from him. Those were eyes, and they were staring right at Felix._

_Then something popped out from the water. Now to Felix’s credit, he did not scream, but instead stumbled onto his back and tried scrambling away from the edge of the dock. His hand touched his nearby book and on basic instincts, grabbed it and had it over his head, ready to throw it._

_He’ll lose a book amidst a hundred he had back at the castle library, it was worth it in self-defense._

_Felix knew very well that he should be running, why wasn’t he running? Is this how his life was going to end? Losing his ring and now his life to a mysterious fish monster from the ocea— His train of thought came to a halt. There was a head poking out. An almost human-like head. Felix focused his eyes more on the figure._

_Dark hair that showed hints of being blue under the sun. Fins. Two fins on the side of its face. Curious blue-bell eyes with slit-like pupils and freckles scattered across its face along with some pink scales._

_Felix was speechless. Was it? Could it? His thoughts cut out with a loud splash, now noticing the same pink tail behind the creature._

_A mermaid._

_An actual mermaid._

_While Felix was never one to believe in fairy tales or myths. He was absolutely floored to discover that he was seeing a real-life mermaid._

_Adrien would be jealous._

_The two had a good lengthy staring contest with Felix’s arm still raised up with the book in his hand. The mermaid looked shyly looked down before holding out her hand slightly with a clenched fist as if gesturing for Felix to look._

_Felix wasn’t close enough to see what the mermaid was holding, nor did he really trust her enough to see what she was holding. But she continued to stare at him with those blue eyes and almost encouragingly smiled at him. Felix stared at the mermaid for a minute with some disbelief, letting his arm down but still a grip on the book before getting a few steps closer._

_Apparently, his action made the mermaid… happy? She smiled at him and the fins on the side of her head flapped. It… It was kinda cute._

_When Felix got close enough, the mermaid opened her hand. Felix’s eyes widened, it was his ring._

_He looked back up at the mermaid. “Did…” he started, not realizing how unnerved he was. “D-Did you get this back for me…?” he asked, pointing at himself._

_The young mermaid nodded, holding her hand out further, which Felix then realized how her arm was scaled from the elbow down, for Felix to reach for his ring. Again, Felix was skeptical, but looking at the mermaid’s face he saw no ulterior motive behind her actions._

_Felix leaned down, displaying his hand out while looking at the mermaid with some distrust. Almost like she sensed his anxiety, she gently cupped his hand and purred. It was hard for Felix to admit it but, the purring in a way worked. She was telling him that she meant no harm, and he was realizing his initial fear for this creature was slowly fading away._

_She dropped the ring off in his hand and Felix slowly pulled away. Looking down seeing it was definitely the same ring he just dropped a couple of minutes ago._

_Felix clutched the ring closer to his chest, letting out a massive sigh of relief. His ring was safe. He didn’t lose it thank god. Then he remembered who retrieved his ring back to him._

_Looking back up Felix could see the mermaid was still there, staring at him with her big blue eyes. Her eyes looked over at where Felix was clutching the ring, then at him and then at the ring again. Felix’s gaze must have unnerved her because the mermaid started dipping her head down in the water and her ears drooping down._

_“Oh! Um,” she was probably waiting for Felix to respond. “Thank you… For getting my ring back…?” Felix said a bit unsure. How do you respond to a mermaid, something that was in children’s fairy tales but turned out to be real, who just got back the most precious item to you? In all of Felix’s years and knowing how to read people, he couldn’t grasp onto this._

_But apparently what Felix said was the right thing because soon after the mermaid’s ears perked up and she stuck her head out again to emit a chirp. So she could understand him. A little amazing if Felix had to be honest._

_Felix found himself relaxing around this mermaid, who appeared to look around Adrien’s age he noted, and similarly, the mermaid didn’t seem like she minded Felix’s presence either. He noticed how her gaze shifted toward the book in his hand and for a while Felix had an internal conflict. Because logically you shouldn’t offer to read with a creature that is vastly different from your own, but the more Felix saw this child-like want in the mermaid’s eyes, the more his resolve faded._

_“Do you,” The mermaid instantly looked at Felix as soon as he spoke. “Want to read this erm, with me…?” As soon as Felix offered the young mermaid’s face lit up with glee as she nodded enthusiastically. It was… really cute, Felix discovered, fighting the blush that threatened to rise on his face as he sat down at the edge of the dock with the book in his hands._

_But before Felix could start, there was a question on his mind that he had to ask. “You understand what I’m saying right?” A brief nod. “So can you speak too?”_

_The mermaid made a face as if she was contemplating something, and then she spoke, “Little… Human speak not good.” she looked down, almost embarrassed at her own tongue._

_Oh._

_Felix blinked. “That’s… pretty impressive actually. Does that mean you have your own language as well?”_

_“Yes! Wish human speak better…”_

_Felix hummed. “Well, maybe I can teach you?” Her eyes sparkled up at Felix and it took every bit of him to not stare at those blue-bell eyes for more than three second least he get lost in it. “I can come here every day at noon to help you understand our language more.”_

_“Noon…?”_

_“... I guess mermaids wouldn’t need a sense of time. When the sun is in the middle of the sky.” Felix tried to explain, suddenly realizing how difficult it would be teaching someone who didn’t know his culture, not even his language. “I’ll be here when the sun is directly up above you ok?”_

_“Ok!” she chirped with a determined look that Felix couldn’t help but smile a bit at._

_“Ok… Do you have a name?”_

_“Mhm! Marin...Marinette!” she struggled a bit at first before managing to say her name. It was a bit accented with an accent Felix could only absurdly describe as bubbles._

_He didn't know what that meant to him, to be honest._

_“It’s nice to meet you Marinette, my name is Felix.”_

_“Fe? Fe… lix. Felix!” The merma— Marinette tested out his name, each attempt was a better pronunciation then the last until she managed to say his name with confidence and then chanting it with a proud smile on her face._

_Felix couldn’t find himself to stop her either. Though embarrassed, he felt like he shouldn’t ruin the triumph moment Marinette managed._

_It only took him a few more weeks to realize he wouldn’t do anything to wipe the proud smile off of Marinette’s face._

_It took him six months to realize how much Felix actually enjoyed her company._

_A year later, Felix came to realize how much he actually cherished her as a friend._

_And if any of his feelings throughout his years went beyond friendship, Felix never denied them but never said anything either._

_It only took him just a day after he left home to realize how much he missed everything about Marinette. Her voice, her sweet smile and her endless kindness.  
_

* * *

Felix held his breath as the view of the beach came into view. Five years and nothing drastic has changed from what Felix remembered. The same fine sand, the old wooden dock that still stood proudly above the water level. 

He stepped onto the creaky old dock with a sense of childlike nostalgia as he walked closer to the end of the dock. Glazing over the horizon, Felix closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of sea salt. 

And he waited.

Anxiety filled his veins with every passing minute, the more unnerved Felix became to just see nothing but calm waves. 

Will Marinette come? Does she still remember what time they would meet up? 

Many questions flooded Felix’s head, most of them contained some excitement in the scenario if Marinette did appear just like she used to. 

He would tell her the stories he has heard in the other kingdoms he has traveled to. The people he has met and an entirely different culture to teach her.

He would tell her how much he missed her, how he wish he never left and stayed at home close to her.

That excitement started dying however as Felix slowly realize that it has already been five minutes after noon that his mermaid childhood friend didn’t show up. No signs of pink scales in the water, no signs of her bluebell eyes.

After waiting for thirty minutes Felix let defeat wash over him. Why would he expect things to go his way today? He thought of Marinette, memories flood his mind and Felix felt a pang in his chest. 

Marinette was gone. She must have forgotten him and Felix couldn’t really blame her for it. 

Swallowing the disappointment Felix had, he turned his back to the ocean and started walking back to the shore. It only took Felix a few steps when he heard a voice accented with bubbles speak up.

“Fe… lix…?”


End file.
